Tragic Mistake
by Grey'shypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Mistakes are made. Feelings are hurt. Relationships are destroyed. Where will they go? Pairings- McSteredith, McDrexie, O'Callie, Owestina, Alizzie.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story and I'm super excited to get feedback. I welcome it all so if you loved it, liked it, tolerated it, or flat out despised it let me know.**

**I do not own any of these characters and I do not wish to because I happen to love the work Shonda Rhimes is doing. Unless of course she wouldn't mind end me McSteamy. Well here we go.**

Chapter 1:

Discovery

Meredith Grey-Sloan had just dragged herself through a horrible day at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Three of her patients had died and she was beyond ready to relax in the arms of her loving husband.

She walked into her house, the one once owned by her mother. As usual, Mark Sloan, her husband of 3 years and head of Plastics, was already home. She kicked off her shoes, threw her purse and jacket on the floor, and headed upstairs.

As she neared the master bedroom she noticed a steady knocking sound and she caught her breath. She turned around and contemplated her next move. She really didn't want to see what was going on behind the door, but she knew if she didn't she wouldn't believe it.

Meredith turned the knob and found, ot to her surprise, her husband on top of another woman. "I see I've interrupted. I'll leave, you finish," she said evenly. Mark looked up. His face held a vast spread of emotions; shock, terror, sorrow, guilt. What happened next threw Meredith for a loop.

A bushy mane of chestnut hair popped from under the covers revealing none other than the woman she had tried so hard to befriend- April Kepner. "M-M-Meredith. Oh my God! Meredith I-I-I'm so sorry. Oh my God!" April stuttered. April got up, gathered her clothes, and retreated to the bathroom.

Meredith took in the scene. Tears sprung into her eyes and she turned to leave. "Mer baby. Don't Leave me. Please don't leave me," Mark begged. he pulled on his boxers and followed Meredith downstairs. Meanwhile April snuck out the back door. Mark continued. "Meredith. Meredith! Look at me. Please just...just look at me. I-I love you so much. Just please." His begging turned into desperate cries.

"Mark. Don't ever say that to me again. It is more than obvious that you couldn't give a rat's ass about me or our marriage."

Mark was desperate. He loved the woman in front of him. He loved her so much that he was embarrassed to say. He royally screwed up and it was obvious she was leaving. "Mer please, please! I do care. I do love you, I promise. Just don't leave me, please don't leave me."

As Meredith reached the door Mark dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs. He let his tears run down his face without shame. "Babe, let me fix this. I can fix this. Let me fix it. Give me a chance to fix it. I know I can but if you leave...we won't make it if you leave. I won't make if you leave. Mer please," Mark almost yelled in a broken voice.

"Well, we'll see won't we," Meredith said through tears as she grabbed her purse, jacket, and shoes and escaped into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then. I do greatly appreciate reviews even if they are rude for no reason. here's a bit of advice- If you don't like my story learn how to write your own. That way I can also comment on your little gems. I happen to enjoy being a young novice writer. It's how people learn so if your criticism isn't supportive back off. I love Meredith and Derek and basically every other relationship (excluding any relationship involving Teddy Altman at the moment). I only shipped Lex and Derek because I needed a way to work Lexie into the story with her own relationship. They were all I had open. Plus the fact that I hate April Kepner and her intern eyes and I wish that GA would have explored the Meredith and Mark possibilities for even a thee episode arc. Oh and yes my fantasy world does include unicorns and they are all named Sergio except the horse named George.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Where Are You Now

2:54. Mark stared at the time on the wall clock in the living room. He hadn't moved from that position since arriving there a good hour after his wife left him. He had sat on the floor in shock, silent tears rolling down his face before finally dragging himself to the couch. He wanted to die. His life was over now anyway. The one good thing that had ever happened to him was gone and it was his fault. He had called her 47 times in the 4 and a half she had been gone. He had given up hope for the night. Just as he was pulling the throw on the couch to cover himself, the front door opened. He ran to it, hoping against all hope that it was Meredith. Silently praying that his love wanted to at least talk to him. He, of course, was wrong. It was Hunt. Owen was there as a necessary precaution.

"Where is she?" Mark demanded

"What?" Owen asked, genuinely confused.

"Where is she?" Mark repeated.

"Oh Meredith is… she's not with us. Cris came to get some stuff and she wanted me to come in first for 'safety'," Owen explained. The look of despair on Mark's face concerned Owen. He looked almost suicidal. Just then Cristina Yang-Hunt walked in. She took one look at Mark's pathetic demeanor and said, "Filthy pig."

"Where is she?" Mark asked desperately.

"None of your damn business," Cristina yelled as she bounded up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Where is she?" Mark repeated like a broken record.

"Somewhere you won't find her," Cristina snapped as she threw some final things into a bag Meredith. As she zipped the bag, Mark grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't take that. You have to tell me where she is. I understand that I am intensely hated right now, but she is my wife and I am begging you Cristina Yang. Tell me where the hell my wife is," Mark's voice broke at the end of his speech. The look in his eyes kind of scared Cristina. He was full of such passionate sorrow that she almost wished she could help him. She decided to be as honest as she could.

"I don't know. She's having me drop this at Izzie's. Izzie's supposed to drop it at O'Malley's and then they'll take it to someone else and that person will take it to somewhere else. She's not trusting any of us. Afraid we might crack. Just Mark, you really screwed up this time. Leave her alone and give her some time. Let her recover. Let her heal a little," Cristina said with all the sympathy she could muster. Mark sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. Cristina and Owen walked down the stairs and out the door headed for Izzie's.

**well tell me what you think. I have like up to chapter nine and I can't decide if I wanna end it there and attempt a sequel or if I should keep it going. I'll post several chapters next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Due to a family illness I have decided to stop posting this story. I want to thank everyone who read it and gave it a chance. I also would like to apologize to those of you who liked it and wanted to see it continued. Believe it or not I actually respect those of you who chose to speak your mind about my story even if it was negative and admittedly ill received by yours truly. It's a possibility that I will post again one day, but right now I couldn't say. Thanks again to all who took your time to read my story. You have no idea how much that means.**

**Lots of Loves**

**Grey'shypotheticallyspeaking**


End file.
